pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Kacchindonga
Kacchindonga (AKA the Dino-dragon of Ice) is an optional boss in Patapon 2. It is an incredibly rare and tremendously powerful cousin of Dodonga and Majidonga that prefers snowy environments. Defeating Kacchindonga is considered to be one the game's ultimate goals. It only appears when snow falls on the Dongara Ruins, replacing the normal fight with its lesser cousins. Kacchindonga usually drops Level 2-5 Ores, and is one of four ways to get Adamannan (the others being the level 3 or higher Majidonga battle, where Adamannan is a uncommon drop; the Patagate, which is often regarded as the most easy and time efficient way; or as an ultra rare drop from level 5 or higher Dodongas). Appearance Kacchindonga looks a lot like a regular Dodonga, but with a black and silverish-blue hide instead of black and blue. It has green eyes, backward-pointing spikes on its head and back, and a small spike on its nose. The beast's lower jaw has several uneven spikes, among them one giant t-rex like spike making it look like it is permanently frozen and somewhat slightly smaller if you look closely. Attacks Kacchindonga uses the same attacks as its weaker relatives, but far stronger and with ice replacing fire. Jaw Uppercut Like Dodonga and Majidonga, the Kacchindonga can use his head to scatter Patapon formations. However, he does much more damage, so instead of defending, it's best to just to use the PonPata song. The attack is telegraphed by Kacchindonga lowering his head and raising his body. Also, his eyes become half closed and appear "angry". Ice Breath Like the other two dragons, Kacchindonga has a powerful elemental attack, signalled by the boss raising its head straight up. Instead of breathing out a jet of fire, Kacchindonga blows out pure ice. The frostbite from this attack is enough to kill all but the strongest Patapons, and the survivors will be prey to the boss' next move because they are frozen. Do not retreat or defend,instead you can use the DonDon song to jump. If you do try to resist this technique through defending, at least have Fire-based Helms/Shields to avoid being frozen. Pyopyo, Mofo, and Koppen Rarepons can partially resist being frozen, and even Pyokoran can be frozen by this. Patapon Devouring This attack is the same as the other dinosaurs; Kacchindonga lowers its head and raises its haunches before attempting to consume an unlucky Patapon victim. Heroes lost in this manner will not revive. If you retreat or jump, the attack will most likely miss. Even defending or charging up might work if you're far away. You can revive Hero at Mater the Tree of Life after the mission. Roar The Roar is the ultimate move of all dinosaurs, and Kacchindonga has the strongest one of all. The charging animation is similar to the Headbutt, but it takes the dragon longer to charge than the others, and its jaw will be twitching violently. The Roar is a fearsomely powerful attack that inflicts heavy damage, knockback, and freeze effects - but it can be avoided by going into a fever with the Tatepon hero, his shield special will protect all troops around him from harm, although they will still be staggered. If you attempt to run or jump, you will most likely lose your whole army. Luckily, the roar actually takes two measures to charge, so you have time to Hoe-Tight Hoe-Down (PonChaka) and then defend (ChakaChaka). A charged defend can decrease damage by up to 80%. You can still survive with tatepons and ChakaChaka. Kacchindonga can't be staggered during this attack, so don't bother trying. Depleting its health also won't work-the boss will still launch its attack before admitting defeat. Tips and Tricks *Fire-based weapons and armor make this battle a little easier, but will not affect Kacchindonga's attacks, unless you can stagger it. *Sleep-based weapons might be a harder alternative, but will stop Kacchindonga's attacks. Mashu Rarepons are a must for this to work. *Having a Hero Tatepon on easy will block all attacks-damage will be zero when in Hero Mode. *Equipping Menyokki rarepons with Great Fire Bow or even better equipments will greatly increase the chance of staggering the Kacchindonga. *The recomended units to take out Kacchindonga are; Tatepon (at least one level 10) Dekapon (level 7) Mahopon (level 4 with Heaven Staff) Hero (Baasara level 7, Gasshingaa mask, great fire bow). *You should definitly have a Divine Stew or Demon Stew. Trivia *Every time you kill Kacchindonga, you are guaranteed to get a Heaven, Giant, or Ancient Weaponry,Unless you've got every single weapons mentioned. There is a low chance you might get two. *In order to defeat the Kacchindonga on the demo you need to have a Tatepon hero on field while he is in hero mode to make your troops untouchable by damage, or deal enough damage through usage of a level 10 Rarepons+ Strong weapons (aquired from other forms of Dodonga). *Zuttankarmen and Kacchindonga are the strongest bosses in Patapon 2, but Zuttankarmen is a bit stronger. Videos thumb|300px|left|Kacchindonga Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Dongas Category:Dragon